Der Riese
by Speed104
Summary: ZOMBIES! GUNS! NAZI ZOMBIES ATTACK A GROUP OF MISMATCHED FOREIGNERS OUTSIDE AN ABANDONED FACTORY DURING WORLD WAR TWO. Thank my sister for this one. Slight swearing, no slash or pairings. All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty or any of its partners this fan fiction is purely for entertainment and no profit is made, sadly.

This is my version of the Der Riese zombie map when the four characters turn up.

* * *

Outside an abandoned factory, a teleporter flashed into existence and pushed out four battle weary men. Dempsey, Rictofen and Takeo glared at the drunk Nicolai as he poured vodka onto the battle uniforms. Pushing themselves off the ground, Dempsey rubbed his forehead.

"Oh my bloody head." He turned to his other comrades.

"Stop complaining" the sociopathic doctor said "it's not that bad." Nicolai gulped another bottle of Russian Vodka.

"You try having six bottles of vodka and no headache tablets!"

Takeo ignored the drunk and looked around at his feet "Where are our weapons?" The doctor slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh verdamnt, I forgot the transporter only takes clothes and biological material" The American soldier looked at the German incredulously.

"Whose stupid idea was that?" A bottle suddenly smashed against the ground, and they all span round to face the noise, ready to attack if necessary.

"Oh for the love of Stalin." Nicolai sighed, slurring his words slightly.

"What's the problem now?" Takeo groaned, still avoiding the lifeless eyes of his 'friend'.

"I spilt my vodka." Ah, thought Takeo, the mans only pleasure. His homemade brain cell killer.

Doctor Rictofen ground his teeth in annoyance. " Why don't we get back to whats actually important, like, oh I don't know, FINDING SOME WEAPONS!!"

Tank shrugged and looked at the walls of the crumbling walls of the building, they had landed outside of. He pointed.

"There are some weapons over there" They looked over and noticed the conveniently placed selection of German and bolt action rifles.

Over the factories PA system a dull recorded voice said: "Power levels cri-ti-caaaallll..." the power had faded and the only light was from the permanent solar eclipse.

"Great now, we need to find a power switch." Dempsey said, frantically spinning around, hoping that something had just magically appeared in the last ten seconds.

"Shut up." the doctor shushed them and listened carefully. The others stopped and they heard a faint scratching sound at the boarded up windows of the factory."The zombies are coming!"

Takeo looked at the ominously and said fiercely, loading his gun "Get ready for the final battle."

* * *

I will add more to this story when I have read some of your comments. Constructive only please.

Thanks

Speed104 (Proof read and co written by the wonderful Jaygirl942, my sister).


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy this enstallment. Sorry we haven't updated in so long, it's been a hectic year. There is quite a lot of swearing in this chapter and a reference to gay sex. Usual boy stuff... Speed104 is sick and currently watching some movie with Daniel Craig about the holocaust and jewish people, something like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas! _

Chapter Two - Der Reise

**Dempsey watched the large, metal door warily "Rictoven get that door open now!" The German glared at the American grouchily.**

**"You better watch my back," He muttered "Arschloch." He walked slowly towards the intimidating piece of metal, slowly, but before he could touch it, it sprang open, revealing what looked like the entire population of Berlin. "Shit. Cover me, I'll open the other one" At this point he ran off to the other side of the room.**

**Dempsey leapt into action, taking charge and organising the team "Nicolai, Takeo- Zombies, 9 'o'clock, left windows. I'll watch Rictoven!" They sprang into their positions and began firing upon the animate corpses with cries of "Suck it!" and "This is the gun I used to kill my first wife!" both with a American and Russian accent respectively, strangely enough. **

**Dempsey turned in frustration towards is Japanese team mate, while shooting the closest zombie "Hurry up you idiot, your slower than Hitler on crack." Rictoven glared nastily at him, as if trying to kill him with his eyes. "I****'m done, stop harassing me." At that exact moment a rogue corpse came running towards him, and before Dempsey could react, Takeo jumped out and cried "Yo****ur mere existence is over!" then shot he/she/it. He turned back to the two by the door and informed them that: "W****e have eliminated the enemy force."**

**The drunk Russian ran a hand threw his black hair and pulled another bottle of Vodka; seemingly out of nowhere. "Sp****eak like ****a human, you idiotic chinese man." He growled taking a swing of the alcohol.**

**Takeo grit his teeth, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. Counting to ten in Japanese in his head, he turned to face the unkept man, focusing on not killing him ****he said calmly "****am JAPANESE." Nikolai raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  
"P****ot-a-toe ,pat-ah-toe, it's all the same to me."Just as Takeo was about to pounce on the Russian, Rictoven stepped in.  
"You two! ****Stop your bickering and get through the fucking d****oor." Dempsey nodded in agreement and moved over to the power switch. Lights flickered on and the pylons above them flashed dangerously. Suddenly the sound of the PA system rang throughout the factory. The monotone voice announced mechanically "Power levels restored." The group sighed with relief, but it was short lived. Electricity crackled and flashed in front of them, before fading, leaving a large wooden box in it's wake. "Well that was anticlimatic." Rictoven said dully, staring at the wall with no apparent interest. The same could not be said for the rest.**

**"What in the nine levels of hell is that!?"Dempsey and Nikolai both said at once.  
"Oh great, we sounded like a bloody church choir." The team threw the Russian a dirty look. Nikolai merely raised an eyebrow and took another swig from his never ending botle of alcohol. The mysterious box flashed again, making them turn back to the mtter at hand. The box was made of dark wood and on each side there was a flashing question mark, which switching colours from blinding golden and deep golden. It was a strange box.**

**Rictoven cautiously stepped towards the box and threw open the lid, before jumping backwards quickly, his hands covering his head. When there was no BOOM! he slowly opened his eyes and promptly gaped, his mouth hanging wide. Floating in mid air, were an array of weapons in no particular order, ranging from tiny pistols to giant machine guns. As if in awe, Rictoven moved to the selection of weapons and pulled out what could have been found in a pawn shop. Dempsey stared at the German incredulously.**

**"What sort of messed up peice of tech is that?" Rictoven grinned happily.  
****"Its my baby." He said, caressing the handle "****The Wunderwaffe DG2." As emotionless as always, Takeo asked.  
"How does it work?" The German smirked, causing the team to step back slightly in fear. The look Rictoven had on his face was one which would make small children cry.**

**"The Wunderwaffe harnesses free energy and manipulates it to cause elctrical blasts, which if used correctly, will blow up our enemies to the moon and back. To put it to simple terms, so you lot understand." Before anyone could retort with what would probably be a scathing comment, thunder and fog quickly surrounded them.  
"This is really not our day!" cried Nikolai, his voice carrying out through the fog. In the background, a chilling wolf cry was heard and suddenly a blue portal appeared, crackling with energy. The men raised their weapons in anticipation.**

**"Something coming."Yelled Dempsey, pulling bullets out of his magazine and aiming into the heart of the portal, just as a single dark figure padded out. Two words ran through each of the teams minds at the same moment. Oh Shit. Out of the portal came one, big, fiery, big, ugly and enormously big dog. Oh shit indeed. Rictovens eyes widened at the sight of the monster and very aptly called out in alarm "Big ass dog!" The beast charged at him, foam puring out of it's toothy mouth. Just before it could sink it's unnaturally sharp teeth into his face, he raised the Wunderwaffe and shot it between it's eyes, causing it to burst into even more flames and vanish, leaving behind a pile of ash. They shared looks and cocked their own weapons, preparing for more of the monsters. They were just in time to, as four more dogs jumped out of the still open portal. **

**With a cry of war, the team reigned down a pelt of bullets, sending the dogs to oblivion. They didn't lower their weapons until the portal dissapeared. They all sighed in relief, but kept ther guns out. Suddenly, Nikolai swore "Them freaking dogs stole my vodka!" Takeo rolled his eyes.  
****"Would you stop it with your incessant ramblings about your fucking Vodka, you communist drunk!" The Russian turned his glare on the Japanese man, as if wishing him dead with his eyes.  
"Why you little-" Dempsey quickly interrupted them, and with an irritated voice he spat out**

**"Listen, whatever sexual tension is going on between you too can continue later but now we need to focus on the matter at hand." The two growled at him "You can go fuck each other after.** **We need to set up a perimeter around the area." With a final growl, the sex starved European and Asian men split off to walk around the warehouse, leaving behind an amused German and a drunk Russian.**

_Please review? Even if you hate it?_

_Jaygirl942 and Speed104_


End file.
